In recent years, capturing apparatuses are highly functional, and a capturing apparatus does not only simply record an image obtained by photographing, but also performs various types of image processing. Examples of the types of image processing include a process of: using a face recognition function to detect a person's face from an image obtained by photographing a person; and correcting a skin tone portion of the detected face.
Incidentally, the image processing function of the capturing apparatus is effective in taking a clearer picture. If, however, the same subject is photographed by the same capturing apparatus, similar types of image processing are performed, and similar pictures are photographed. This is predictable and has a reduced effect in providing interest to a user of the capturing apparatus.
Therefore, it is a feature of the exemplary embodiments to provide a computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon an image generation program capable of obtaining an unpredictable and interesting captured image, a capturing apparatus, a capturing system, and a image generation method that are capable of obtaining an unpredictable and interesting captured image.
One illustrative exemplary computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon an image generation program is a computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon an image generation program to be executed by a computer of a capturing apparatus, the image generation program causing the computer to function as image acquisition means, first determination means, image processing method selection means, and image processing means. The image acquisition means acquires, as a first captured image, an image captured by a capturing section. The first determination means determines whether or not a face image representing a face is included in the first captured image acquired by the image acquisition means. The image processing method selection means, when the first determination means has determined that a face image is included in the first captured image, randomly selects any one type of image processing from a plurality of types of image processing including a type of image processing using the face image. The image processing means performs the type of image processing selected by the image processing method selection means on the first captured image.
For example, when a user of a capturing apparatus has performed a predetermined operation, an image captured by the capturing section is acquired as a first captured image. When the first captured image has been acquired, it is determined whether or not a face image is included in the first captured image. Then, when it is determined that a face image is included in the first captured image, any one type of image processing is randomly selected from a plurality of types of image processing, and the selected type of image processing is performed on the first captured image. The performance of the randomly selected type of image processing in such a manner makes it possible to obtain an unpredictable captured image subjected to an type of image processing unintended by the user of the capturing apparatus. It should be noted that types of image processing that can be selected include a type of image processing using the face image included in the first captured image. This makes it possible to obtain a captured image that is not only unpredictable but interesting, when the type of image processing using the face image has been selected and performed on the first captured image.
It should be noted that examples of the type of image processing using the face image included in the first captured image include: a process of copying the face image included in the first captured image and inserting a copy of the face image into the first captured image; a process of copying the face image included in the first captured image, enlarging or reducing a copy of the face image, and inserting the enlarged or reduced copy into the first captured image; and a process of replacing face images included in the first captured image with each other. The type of image processing using the face image included in the first captured image, however, is not limited to the types of image processing exemplified here, so long as it is a type of image processing using the face image.
The computer may be further caused to function as: storage control means for storing, as a second captured image in a memory, an image captured in advance by the capturing section; and second determination means for determining whether or not a face image representing a face is included in the second captured image. In this case, when the second determination means has determined that a face image is included in the second captured image, the image processing method selection means randomly selects any one type of image processing from the plurality of types of image processing including a type of image processing using the face image.
With this configuration, types of image processing that can be selected by the image processing method selection means include a type of image processing using a face image included in a second captured image stored in advance in a memory. That is, it is possible to select a type of image processing using a face image not included in the first captured image acquired in real time. This makes it possible, when the type of image processing using the face image included in the second captured image has been selected and performed on the first captured image, to obtain a captured image that is more unpredictable and interesting than the case where the type of image processing using the face image included in the first captured image is selected.
It should be noted that examples of the type of image processing using the face image included in the second captured image include: a process of inserting the face image included in the second captured image into the first captured image; and a process of replacing the face image included in the first captured image with the face image included in the second captured image. A type of image processing using the face image included in the second captured image, however, is not limited to the types of image processing exemplified here, so long as it is a type of image processing using the face image.
The computer may be further caused to function as first display control means for causing the first captured image, on which the image processing means has performed the type of image processing, to be displayed on display means included in the capturing apparatus.
With this configuration, the first captured image on which the type of image processing has been performed by the image processing means is displayed on the display means. This enables the user of the capturing apparatus to easily confirm the results of the type of image processing.
The computer may be caused to function as second display control means for causing, instead of an image captured in real time by the capturing section, a substitute image to be displayed on display means included in the capturing apparatus, the substitute image not including the image.
Incidentally, when an image captured in real time by the capturing section is displayed on the display means, the user of the capturing apparatus may easily predict the results of the type of the image processing from the display content. With the above configuration, an image captured in real time by the capturing section is not displayed on the display means. This makes it possible to prevent the decrease in the unpredictability of an image obtained by performing a type of image processing. It should be noted that the display period of a substitute image is not particularly limited. For example, the form may be such that the substitute image is caused to be continuously displayed on the display means from the time before the first captured image is acquired to the time when the first captured image subjected to the type of image processing is displayed.
The computer may be further caused to function as position specifying means for specifying a position of a face image representing a face included in the image captured in real time by the capturing section. In this case, the second display control means causes the substitute image, including a marker image that implies the position of the face image specified by the position specifying means, to be displayed on the display means.
If a face image representing a face is not included in the first captured image captured by the capturing section, it is not possible to select and perform a type of image processing using the face image. With the above configuration, the substitute image including a marker image that implies the position of a face photographed by the capturing section is displayed on the display means. This enables the user of the capturing apparatus to perform photographing while viewing the substitute image such that the face is included in the screen of the display means, and thereby intentionally create a situation where a captured image subjected to a type of image processing using the face image is easily obtained.
The first determination means may determine whether or not a plurality of face images are included in the first captured image. In this case, when the first determination means has determined that a plurality of face images are included in the first captured image, the image processing method selection means randomly selects any one type of image processing from the plurality of types of image processing including a type of image processing of replacing the plurality of face images with each other.
With this configuration, when the faces of a plurality of people have been photographed by the capturing section, it is possible to obtain an unpredictable and interesting captured image in which the faces of the plurality of people are replaced with each other and which therefore differs greatly from a situation in real space.
When the first determination means has determined that a face image is included in the first captured image, the image processing method selection means may randomly select any one type of image processing from the plurality of types of image processing including a type of image processing of copying the face image and inserting a copy of the face image into the first captured image.
With this configuration, when a face has been photographed by the capturing section, it is possible to obtain an unpredictable and interesting captured image in which a face appears as in a ghost picture at a position where it should not be and which therefore differs greatly from a situation in real space.
When the second determination means has determined that a face image is included in the second captured image, the image processing method selection means may randomly select any one type of image processing from the plurality of types of image processing including a type of image processing of inserting the face image into the first captured image.
With this configuration, it is possible to obtain an unpredictable and interesting captured image in which a face not present in front of the capturing section appears and which therefore differs greatly from a situation in real space. It should be noted that a face image not included in the first captured image is inserted into the first captured image. This makes it possible to obtain a captured image that is more unpredictable and interesting than the case where the face image included in the first captured image is copied and a copy of the face image is inserted into the first captured image.
When the first determination means has determined that a face image is included in the first captured image, and also the second determination means has determined that a face image is included in the second captured image, the image processing method selection means may randomly select any one type of image processing from the plurality of types of image processing including a type of image processing of replacing the face image included in the first captured image with the face image included in the second captured image.
With this configuration, it is possible to obtain an unpredictable and interesting captured image in which a face that should be included in the first captured image appears as a face not present in front of the capturing section and which therefore differs greatly from a situation in real space.
When the second determination means has determined that a face image is not included in the second captured image, the image processing method selection means randomly selects a type of image processing using no face image.
If a type of image processing using a face image has been selected consecutively by the image processing method selection means, the unpredictability of a captured image to be obtained by performing a type of image processing may decrease. With the above configuration, a type of image processing using a face image and a type of image processing using no face image are randomly selected. Accordingly, a captured image subjected to a type of image processing using a face image may be obtained, or a captured image subjected to a type of image processing using no face image may be obtained. This makes it possible to suppress the decrease in the unpredictability of a captured image to be obtained by performing a type of image processing.
The exemplary embodiments can also be regarded as a capturing apparatus including image acquisition means, first determination means, image processing method selection means, and image processing means. The image acquisition means acquires, as a first captured image, an image captured by a capturing section. The first determination means determines whether or not a face image representing a face is included in the first captured image acquired by the image acquisition means. The image processing method selection means, when the first determination means has determined that a face image is included in the first captured image, randomly selects any one type of image processing from a plurality of types of image processing including a type of image processing using the face image. The image processing means performs the type of image processing selected by the image processing method selection means on the first captured image.
In addition, the exemplary embodiments can also be regarded as a capturing system including image acquisition means, first determination means, image processing method selection means, and image processing means. The image acquisition means acquires, as a first captured image, an image captured by a capturing section. The first determination means determines whether or not a face image representing a face is included in the first captured image acquired by the image acquisition means. The image processing method selection means, when the first determination means has determined that a face image is included in the first captured image, randomly selects any one type of image processing from a plurality of types of image processing including a type of image processing using the face image. The image processing means performs the type of image processing selected by the image processing method selection means on the first captured image.
In addition, the exemplary embodiments can also be regarded as an image generation method to be performed by a capturing apparatus. In the image generation method, first, an image captured by a capturing section is acquired as a first captured image. Next, it is determined whether or not a face image representing a face is included in the acquired first captured image. Subsequently, when it is determined that a face image is included in the first captured image, any one type of image processing is randomly selected from a plurality of types of image processing including a type of image processing using the face image. Then, the type of image processing selected in the selection step is performed on the first captured image.
Based on the exemplary embodiments, the performance of a randomly selected type of image processing on a first captured image makes it possible to obtain an unpredictable captured image subjected to an type of image processing unintended by a user of a capturing apparatus. Further, as a type of image processing to be performed on the first captured image, a type of image processing using a face image included in the first captured image can be selected. This makes it possible to obtain a captured image that is not only unpredictable but interesting, by selecting the type of image processing using the face image and performing the type of image processing on the first captured image.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.